twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame Chaser
Often referred to as Chase, Flame Chaser is a unicorn who is known for both being talented at playing with fire, and having a very warm and open personality. He does fire-based magic tricks, dancing and illusionism, and has a preference for spicy meals. He lives in a mansion west of canterlot where he works as a bodyguard by day, and spends the rest of the day in the local areas of ponyville (Most commonly the park) where he can freely practice his tricks and sometimes entertain others in order to acquire some bits. He dreams to settle down and loves playing in front of many eyes, dreaming perhaps someday do a show before the princesses! As long as there's somepony to impress, he will always have a burning passion to befriend, entertain and play towards any possible goals. Profile Chase's childhood story is not fully defined, but he does have a quantity of good and not-so-good memories; Despite saying he was probably born in Ponyville, as he had no real parents to raise him, he is originally from Manehattan. His cutiemark, the blazing fireball, is a simple yet meaningful symbol of his life, passions, powers and tastes. The way it came to him at a young age was how he saved his home from burning down, and what was about to be a tragedy became an act of heroism. It all happened in a short notice, and outsiders who saw the house fires only ended spectating a magical display of twirling fireballs and smoke. By the time the fires dimmed out, chase had learned what his powers were revolving around as he stood in middle of a cheering crowd of ponies and he knew he was destined to dance with fire. While it was one of the happiest moments in his life to have used his potential to save others to be "the hero" and "the star of the show", going down in applause, this event left him the burn marks he hides under his rather flamboyant attires. He writes his clothing off as "Needing to look good to perform good," and he stays dressed to hide the aforementioned burns; He would only tell the story behind it to his most trusted ones, as clearly, that tender spot on his back is a bodily weak spot. An evident change in self confidence is immediate the moment he is wearing absolutely no clothes, as he becomes much more vulnerable mentally, a reason why his bodyguard day-job has helped him develop a somewhat stronger sense of confidence. He grew halfway in the harsh outside, spending the other half of the time with a few circus pals that helped him have more fun with his talent, with no full formal education. After some time, he decided to pursue a less busy and more self fulfilling everyday life, and backed away into Ponyville to start his own life anew. While Chase has shown dexterous use of fire-based magic and might look the part, he is by no means an elemental pony. His talents include things that revolve around using fire, with not much control over fire itself; Most serious uses of his potential to handle or play with fire are either kept to comedy relief, or more often than not are emotionally guided, as regardless of all his training, Chase is still fairly emotional and volatile, prone to different aspects of personality once pushed the right way. Tricks like transportation over a large fireball are just disguised props he moves around with magic. If Chase is anything, an illusionist with a kick would be his first job. Chase is open to everyone else to the point where he treats others as family from day one. This can lead to the impression that he can be gullible, but it normally comes off as an overly friendly and heartwarming behavior, with a main interest in having fun and being happy while making others feel the same way, just the same way anypony else would. Abilities He is fairly strong in his type of magic. He can do basic unicorn spells for lifting, and more intricate spells for self defense. His signature and unique spell is the Firecopies. These are ethereal beings made from fire magic unique to him, and they can assume other shapes as long as chase has had previous contact with the copied character. The origin to these copies dates back to the information from a forbidden spellbook which was rented to him by accident during his stay in ponyville. While the spell originally is meant to be destructive, chase's willpower and overall personality helped him turn said spell into something he can call his own and use it for fun or good. The copies can also serve for self defense, and in a few occasions, the magic link has been strong enough for the copies to express a degree of sentience. These copies come in for several purposes, mostly guarding the mansion that Chase works at in packs, giving him extra degrees of vision, and mimicking his movements in middle of a show. A constant use of this ability drains him fast, but it does the job that chase, as the only guard in his job, can perform well with very good reason. He as a performer possesses extreme flexibility and agility, being quite the acrobat. Perks like being able to stand on his hindlegs for long periods of time are included, which has made him develop an unnatural and yet effective style of combat, and his consistent, daily training mentally and physically as a bodyguard has helped him achieve a prominent state of skill. Guidelines Everything that I RP on the feed is either G or PG and only so. Despite this however, '''I carry an open view '''to much different and more complex ideals. I prefer improv to planning as I feel often planning too cautiously restricts the amount of fun you can have in any scene. I will do my best to answer both in or out of character as necessary no matter what angle you approach me from, and I will do my best to make it fun! However I will try to answer most non-RP through DM. I will RP with you even if you do not have @mlp_ , That part of the name is just to make it easier and shorter for others to type, remember and reply, however, I recommend to have the fitting name, as many other players will not agree to recognizing your character in the twitterponies universe if you don't have the proper username. Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns Category:OCs